


Cuddle Bug

by HailHydra920



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky is so cuddly, I love Bucky so much, Tooth Rotting Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailHydra920/pseuds/HailHydra920
Summary: Title says it all
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, bucky x reader - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Cuddle Bug

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Hope you like!

Bucky was a feared and trained assassin. He had killed millions and been tortured by Hydra for years. He was also the world's biggest cuddle bug.

Bucky shifted as he pulled you closer to him. He nuzzled his face into your hair, and you had already nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Your limbs were tangled together and Bucky held you protectively.

"Who knew the Winter Soldier could be such a cuddle bug." You giggled as Bucky sighed in content.

"Only when I want to be." Bucky said squeezing you tightly. "I love you so much."

"Love you too, Buckaroo." You giggled as Bucky playfully rolled his eyes.

"Always you with the weird rhyming." Bucky chuckled as he pressed a kiss into your hair.

You both relaxed into each other and started to get sleepy. Bucky traced light circles on your waist with his thumb, while you traced circles on his chest.

"Can I ask you something?"

Bucky rubbed your back lovingly. "Of course, Babydoll."

"Did you ever think you'd been back here? Back to loving, I mean."

Bucky let out and sigh and hugged you closer. "I...I didn't. I felt like a broken plate that had been shattered into a million pieces. I didn't think I could get put back together. But then you came along, and my whole world changed. You pieced me back together. You loved me even when I didn't love myself."

You pressed a few kisses along his jaw line, causing him to melt into you. Bucky held you close, not wanting to ever let you go. He didn't want to wake up and figure out this was just some dream.

"I knew from day one you'd be a cuddle bug." You said as Bucky's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Oh really?" 

"Yup. You just looked like you'd be good at cuddling."

"Well, you were right. Now, let's get some sleep before the other guys get back from their mission."

"Shouldn't we transfer to our bed then?" You asked looking around the living room.

"Nah, I'm really comfy right now." He said nuzzling into you.

You guys settled into each other. Bucky had his arm slung over you, his thumb tracing patterns on your stomach. You were cuddled into his chest, embracing the warmth that was radiating off of him. Slowly, your breaths slowed and you both drifted off into a sleepy bliss.

~~~~~~~

Sam, Steve, and Natasha exited the elevator, exhausted, bloody, and sweaty. They stopped when they saw you and Bucky tangled together and how peaceful you both looked.

"Looks like he's the Winter Snuggler now." Sam chuckled.

"I'm so glad Buck finally can have some peace." Steve said as he watched Bucky pull you impossibly closer.

Natasha took a few pictures while smirking. "Black mail, Barnes."

Sam and Steve turned toward her. "Seriously?"

Nat shrugged. "Just in case."

The trio silently exited the room. Bucky had the best sleep he had had in a while. He was satisfied with the way you fit against him like a missing puzzle piece. You held you tightly the rest of the night, with loving kisses now and then. Yup, he was a huge cuddle bug.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos would be nice. Open for requests!


End file.
